KON! Portable Performers
by ThisHereGuy
Summary: Think of it like the manga Lucky Star Pocket Travelers, only with the K-ON! girls. Re-upload of my earlier K-ON! story, this time longer and with better grammar.
1. Chapter 1: The Sleepover

K-ON! Portable Performers by Morning Blue

**Chapter 1: Sleepover!**

Tonight was a special summer night for young Yui Hirasawa; it was a sleepover night! She had to get by Mio and Azusa's reluctant desire to spend one of the finite nights of summer vacation they had sleeping over their friend's, only accepting when Yui told them it would double as band practice. Ritsu and Mugi had no objections from the start, thinking it sounded like fun. The five girls, earlier having hung out together for the day, were now arriving at Yui's place. Right before entering, though, Mio popped the question,

"We ARE going to practice, right?"

Unfortunately for Mio, Yui who was too busy talking with Ritsu about what to order for dinner.

"Sure, sure", Yui half-hearedly answered as she went back to talking with her friend. Mio just sighed.

That night was a fairly busy night; pizza, movies, and some practice (though not a lot). By the time it was all over it was 12:30 A.M., and all the girls were full from eating. Their instruments still laid out in the living room, Yui and her friends decided to sleep in the living room, while her sister Ui went up to her own bedroom to sleep. Before doing so, she gave them each separate pillows and blankets to sleep with.

"Thanks, Ui!" Yui said to her sister as she went upstairs for the night.

"You're welcome", she replied. "See you all tomorrow!"

"What a great night! Yui, let's do sleepovers more often!" Ritsu said to her friend as the two placed some pillows on the living room to sleep on.

"Definitely, Ricchan!" agreed Yui as she placed a pillow on the floor to the right of her friend.

"Those movies sure were fun to watch!" Mugi added, sleeping just to the right of Yui and Rtisu.

"We're not kids anymore, guys. And I wished we practiced for more than 20 minutes", Mio sighed, placing her pillow on the opposite side of the room. "Though I do admit it was fun..even if those movies were scary.."

"I wish we practiced more too, but that pizza was delicious!" Azusa smiled as she placed her pillow on the ground next to Mio. "And I liked those movies."

"Azu-nyan, sleep with us!" Yui whined. "It's lonely over here!"

"Um, no...", replied Azusa, imagining Yui hugging her in her sleep like a teddy bear.

"Hey, let's watch another movie!" Ritsu suggested as she almost turned on the T.V...until she was smacked upside the head by a fast-moving Mio.

"No! It's late!" Mio noted.

"Oh come onnnnn, Mio-chan!" Yui asked her nicely with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh all right, but only ONE!", Mio told the cheerful Yui as she popped in another DVD.

"Ricchan, I got the DVD you wanted!" she told her friend, showing her the cover of the DVD. It showed 2 dolls that were apparently pulling on the head hairs of a human male of around the age of 20 or so. The man had light brown hair, green eyes, and was about 5'8". He was dressed in a blue suit of sorts. One of the dolls attacking him had long, blonde hair, green eyes, and wore a red dress. Another doll had short, black hair, blue eyes, and wore a dress that vaguely looked like a Victorian maid outfit.

"Oooh, Doll Attack'! I saw that movie before. It's really funny", Mugi said, smiling as Yui started up the DVD. Mio, meanwhile, curled up into a ball, scared already by the concept. Azusa comforted the poor girl until the movie's opening title, after which she joined Yui, Ritsu, and Mugi in watching it.

The movie itself was pretty weird. Apparently it was about an old man who found a way to bring inanimate objects to life. Seeing his granddaughter's dolls lying around, he uses them as test subjects. The dolls then wreak havoc across the city, eventually settling in at a Japanese salary man's house, where they torture him ona daily basis. Eventually, though, the three get along, especially when the mad scientist's granddaughter finds out he brought her dolls to life.

"Those dolls are very cute. I wonder what it'll be like if we WERE that small? Wouldn't that be fun, Ricchan?" Yui asked Ritsu, who looked dumbfounded.

"I guess it would be neat, but I wouldn't be able to play the drums", she replied as she ate more popcorn.

"I would like to be small too, if only for a while. It would be fun looking at the world at such a fun perspective!" Mugi added between sips of soda.

"I..don't want to be smaller than I already am", Azusa whispered to herself.

"Are you kidding?! Azu-nyan, you'd be even cuter tiny!" Yui teased the girl as she hugged her.

After the movie ended two hours later, all the girls were finally off to sleep. Their memories of the movie, about the tiny dolls and their interaction with the gigantic world around them, was not lost on them, unaware that their lives too would become much bigger.

**To Be Continued..**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Awakening

**Chapter 2: The Big Awakening**

It was late into the morning before any of the girls woke up. Mio was the first to do so, rubbing her eyes as she stood up and instantly tripped on something, knocking her to the ground.

"What the..?" the girl asked herself as she picked herself up and found what made her trip - a piece of cloth. It looked very similar to the blanket she slept with last night, except much bigger. In fact, it was a lot bigger than she remembered.

"Huh?!" Mio gasped as she looked around the rest of the room; it looked gigantic! The T.V., the pillows, the discarded pizza boxes and cans of soda; everything looked like it had augmented several times its size. Mio quickly rushed over to Azusa to wake her up.

"Asuza! Asuza!! Wake up!!" Mio said to the sleepy junior, who rubbed her eyes and looked at her senior.

"Mio-senpai, what's wrong?" the groggy girl wondered as she stood up. Mio then made the girl turn around and look at her now enormous pillow.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Azusa yelled, hugging tightly onto Mio. "Mio-senpai, we've shrunk! We're so small!!"

"No we didn't, and no we aren't! People can't shrink!!" Mio said to herself, refusing to think this was anything but a dream. The girls then walked over to Yui and Ritsu and woke them up as well, the former's reaction quite different from Mio's and Azusa's.

"Cooooolll!!" the elated Yui yelled. "Everything's gigantic!"

"I-I don't like this", paused Ristu, scared of her bigger surroundings.

"Ricchan, want to spilt a gigantic pretzel with me?" Yui asked her friend, the pretzel itself being a third her size.

"And now I do!" Ritsu happily replied, a complete 180 from her earlier mood.

"That just leaves Mugi-senpai", Azusa said as she woke up the sleeping blond, who went through a bit of a pause first before realizing what happened.

"Oh wow! It's like a fantasy world!" the cheerful Mugi sighed as she ran over to Yui and Ritsu to check out the living room at their tiny size.

Meanwhile, Mio and Azusa looked at their respective guitars, which looked more like the ones from the logo of the Hard Rock Cafe than ones they played. They were standing up straight up still on the wall. (Ui put them away while the other girls were asleep.)

"I can barely reach the strings!" Azusa cried, struggling to pluck the strings of her guitar.

"We can't be more than 10 inches tall", observed Mio. "How are we going to school like this? What if we have to live the rest of our lives like this?!"

"Mio-senpai, please don't say that..sniff..", Azusa frowned.

It was then Yui too noticed her guitar, which she thought looked even heavier than it was before (and she already thought it was fairly heavy). Mugi took a similar glance at her keyboard, which was still on its stand. She climbed up a nearby piece of furniture and jumped on top of it, where she then realized that her hands were smaller than the width of each key. Ritsu tried to lift up one of her own drum sticks, only to end up falling to the ground on her first try. In her second attempt, however, she ran with it in front of her and pretended she was in a pole vault, using it to climb up to the top of Mugi's keyboard. Which she did, she began "playing" it by pounding on the keys with her feet.

"Hey guys, look at me! I'm a keyboard player!" Ritsu giggled as she jumped on top of various keys, with Mugi soon joinig in on the fun.

"Ooh! I want to try too, Ricchan!" Yui said, lifting her hands out for her friend. With the help of her drum stick, Ritsu quickly hoisted her up. The three then played off-beat music for about 10 minutes before getting tired, resting on top of the keyboard as they looked at their surroundings.

"Looking at everything like this sure makes us all look insignificant", Ritsu commented, giggling a little.

"I could probably get used to this. Maybe", Yui added, thinking of doing all the regular things she did normal-sized but tiny; going to school, eating at the table with her sister, playing her guitar (with Ui holding it up), sleeping on top of a huge pillow. It sounded like a lot of fun to her.

"HELLO???"

All five girls froze as they wondered whose voice that was. Then they quickly remembered that Ui went to sleep upstairs last night and was probably coming down to check on them.

"Is that Ui?" Mugi wondered, looking in all directions. Yui and Ritsu soon followed suit. When the young girl made her way to the living room, it became apparent that it was indeed her, her figure looking like a walking colossus to the shrunken girls.

"Thank goodness! We're saved!" Mio sighed in relief.

"Big sister? Azusa-chan? Mio-san? Mugi-san? Ritsu-san?" Ui asked herself as she walked into the living room. She didn't see anything at first except for discarded pizza boxes and soda cans, which the girl picked up and disposed of.

"Ui!!! Ui!!! We're down here!!!" Mio shouted to get Ui's attention. She then started picking on the strings of Azusa's guitar, hoping that would get her attention. Yui, Ritsu, and Mugi pressed various keys on the keyboard to get her attention as well.

"That's funny..I hear music, but I don't see them", Ui said to herself as she walked into the living room a second time. This time she DID notice the girls, puzzled as to what had happened to the girls she literally looked up to in both height and seniority.

"Ah...eh...a-a-ah...eh...wh...what...the...heck...?!?!!"

"Ui, it's us; Yui, Ritsu, Mugi, Mio, and Azu-nyan!" Yui yelled to her sister, but she wasn't paying much attention as she sat on her legs, scooped up all five girls, and placed them on her lap.

"You guys...you guys...are..." Ui stuttered, still startled by her discovery.

"Ui, it's okay..", Yui told her sister.

"You guys are SUPER CUTE!!" Ui shouted as she hugged all five girls in her arms, then pressed them against her face. "Everyone is so adorable!"

_Somehow, I know this would happen_ Mio said to herself.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Ui happily sighed as she placed the five girls on the ground on a pillow.

"Ui...", Ritsu paused, looking a little worried.

"What happened??" Ui finally asked. "Why are you five so small?"

"We don't actually know", replied Mio. "We just woke up like this."

"Maybe it had to do with that doll movie we saw last night", Azusa thought out loud. "I noticed my body feeling heavy after we saw it, and I had this weird feeling like I was shrinking.."

"Me too!" Ritsu added. "I did feel weird, now that I think about it. But I ignored it because I thought I was just hungry."

"I didn't feel anything", said Yui, Mugi nodding in agreement.

"Well, let's measure you up!" Ui grinned as she ran upstairs to her room to get her ruler from her bookbag. She quickly came down and measured up the 5 girls.

"You're all about 10 inches high", she told the five doll-sized girls. Mio started shaking in fear of how small she truly was.

"I can't be 10 inches tall! I can't live my life like this!" she yelled.

"Don't worry! You still have me!" said Ritsu as she patted her friend on the back. However, that only made Mio more upset.

"Ui, I hate to ask of this from you, but could you carry us to school and feed us until we can return to our original size?" Yui asked of her sister.

"Sure!" she replied, picking up her tiny sister and hugging her. "You're too cute to say no to, 'big' sister!"

As weird as that morning was for the six girls, the afternoon would be even weirder.

**To Be Continued..**


End file.
